Morning's End
by mlugia
Summary: ... A sad fic. Don't read if you hate AAMRN, or hate sad stories. It's an AAMRN, and... was wrote when I was depressed...


Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. Yes. All 251 (or soon to be 351) of them. I work for Nintendo, and all of its affiliates. If you believed me, I now appoint you: village ignorant! ;) j/k. I don't own anything below but "Ron", and the plot... maybe even a magikarp or 2...  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The sun slowly sets below the horizon, behind the high mountains to the west of the beautiful Cerulean City. It's golden rays shone onto the peaceful lake beside the city, turning the crystal blue water into a sparkling emerald. The peaceful waters washed onto the rocky beach, where high cliffs once stood, and still stand.  
  
In the glorious city of Cerulean, everyone was ready to go home, since it was time to stop working. But as all great trainers know, great trainers do not stop working. This would most likely be the reason as to why there are three weary travelers near the city gates. The middle person had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and his jacket flapped in the cool evening breeze.  
  
"Is this the city? I seem to have forgotten what it looks like!" The traveler in the center of the trio exclaimed. It wasn't long before one of his companions, a girl with red hair, slapped the back of his head.  
  
"Of course it is Cerulean City, Ash! Can't you recognize its trademark?" She reprimanded him.  
  
"Trademark? What trademark? Is it anything like that checkmark on "Tike" shoes?" The first traveler asked again.  
  
"No, you ignoramus! Ash, don't you remember the Cerulean Cliffs? It stands over the Lake of Cerulean, and is world famous! It's said to have the power to make dreams come true!" The female traveler said, getting very impatient.  
  
'To make dreams come true? ... I wonder if it will work for me...' Ash thought to himself.  
  
The third and final member of the trio decided to interject. "Alright, you two, we have to hurry, or all the beds in the Pokemon Center will be taken!"  
  
"Hmph!" The arguing travelers said together.  
  
The female traveler looked away, while the male traveler looked to the other direction. The third member stepped to the center and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1 Morning's End  
  
By Mana Lugia  
  
Their walk was fairly quiet, which was very unusual for the trio, for the two younger travelers bickered every five minutes. As soon as they reached the huge Pokémon Center, the leading male rushed in, muttering something about Nurse Joy and pulling out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. This man, whose name was Brock, has had a certain thing about him that makes him act like a fool around girls. As he ran up those stairs, His two companions shook their heads.  
  
"Brock is never going to get a date that way." The male stated.  
  
"For once, Ash, you're right." The female replied.  
  
"What do you mean I'm right for once? I'm always right. You should know that by now, Misty!" The boy who the female referred to as Ash said irritably.  
  
"Always right? You must be dreaming!" Misty, The female traveler retorted.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is to!" Ash yelled. Then, reflecting on what he had said, he suddenly hit realization. "Darn it, Misty!"  
  
Misty giggled by his side, and soon, Ash started laughing as well.  
  
"Shall we go in? Brock must be awfully worried." Ash stated.  
  
"Knowing Brock, he wouldn't even know that we are gone!" Misty said with a laugh. The two weary travelers headed up the stone stairs, and entered the center.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The inside of the center was very well furnished. There was a main desk, waiting chairs, and of course, a love-struck Brock pestering a very beautiful Nurse Joy. Misty's first instinct, of course, was to walk up to the red-faced Brock, and holding him by the ear, pull him away and set him down on a chair. Meanwhile, Ash walked up to the nurse to have his Pokémon rejuvenated.  
  
After setting Brock down somewhere, Misty proceeded to sit down in another chair next to someone reading the "Cerulean Daily." Her glance swept over the pile of jumbled magazines, and picked up one of her old time favorites, the "Water Trainers" magazine.  
  
'Issue 1313! I've never read this one yet!' Misty thought to herself. She was unaware, however, that the man sitting beside her took a glance at her from behind his newspaper.  
  
"Issue 1313 of the 'Water Trainers' Magazine! I take it that you like water Pokémon, miss?" He asked politely.  
  
Misty looked up, surprised. She looked at the man. He was about her age, or so she figured, and had blond hair, green eyes, and was about 6' tall. He has a particular soft look to him, created by his neatly combed hair, his round glasses and his fair skin. He lifted up his hand.  
  
"Hello, I am Ron, the new gym leader of Cerulean City, taking over for the Sensational Cerulean Sisters after they left to become professional performers."  
  
"Um...I'm Misty, nice to meet you." Misty stuttered, not knowing what to say. Ron held out his hand to her, and she shook it.  
  
"Misty? As in, the Cerulean Sister Misty?" Ron asked, lifting his eyebrows in anxiousness and curiosity.  
  
"Y-yeah." She stuttered again.  
  
"Wow! You're very pretty, Misty. Much prettier than the rumors I've heard!" He said.  
  
"A straightforward kind of guy, huh? Well, sorry. I already have someone in mind... " She trailed off. 'Nah, he'll never think of her like that. How stupid...'  
  
"Would you want to come with me to the gym tomorrow? I can show you the renovations that I have done since your sisters left!" Ron offered. Ron was very friendly. But that was not surprising, since all gym leaders have to be in order to be made a leader.  
  
"Sure! I haven't seen it in a while, so might as well take a look. I'll see you tomorrow morning, is that okay?" Misty agreed eager to see what the city has become.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Ron met Misty at the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Just on minute, I have to tell Brock that I'm going somewhere." Misty left to find her companions, and when she found them sleeping, she left a note stating that she had gone to see Cerulean City's sights.  
  
She hastily scribbled a note out: "Hey guys, I'm going out to see what the city has become with Ron. He's the new gym leader here after my sisters had left. I'll be back right before dinner, k? ~ Misty"  
  
Unfortunately, what she didn't see was the janitor throwing the paper away, thinking it was garbage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Misty had never had more fun in her life. Ron took her to see the gym, and then they went on a shopping spree around the city. Finally, Ron took her to the ever so famous "Psyduck Café", one of the many sights to see in the beautiful city. It was one of the many cafes in the chain that spans all across the land. They had a cup of tea each, and sat there chatting about what ever comes to mind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ash awoke in the morning with a great yawn. He rubbed his eyes, and found that the room didn't look right... Brock was at the table drinking coffee, Pikachu was munching on a ketchup-coated apple, Misty... hey, where's Misty?  
  
"Hey Brock, do you know where Misty is?" Ash, the male traveler asked his companion, whom the Nurse has just rejected yet again. Brock, rubbing at the red mark caused from a slap by the Nurse Joy, looked up from his coffee.  
  
"Ash, it's 10 o'clock! I'm sure she's fine, and she's just out visiting the city!" He said. "It is her hometown, you know."  
  
Ash sighed. "Yeah, I know. I remember the first time I got here... she didn't want to go to the gym. I ended up having to battle her." He looked into his cup of hot chocolate. "That was a long time ago, though."  
  
Brock nodded. "Ash, to take your mind off of things, what do you say we go off exploring the city outskirts? I heard of many good things about their beautiful nature."  
  
Ash thought about this for a moment. "Well, why not. Let's spend the day hiking around. Maybe I can even find a rare pokemon!" He grinned.  
  
Brock laughed. "It's always Pokemon with you, isn't it, Ash?" He took out a map from his backpack, and together, they plotted out a path to take out of town.  
  
After breakfast, Ash, Brock and Pikachu hiked out of the city through the east exit. From there, they went around the city, looking at all the different sights. The day was almost over, and as the golden sun starts to set, they arrived at the Cerulean Cliffs. They walked to the edge of the cliff, and saw something wonderful.  
  
The sun was now only half shown, with the other half hidden behind the mountains in the distances. Its orange rays shone down on the lake below, making the crystal blue water seem to glow a tint of turquoise. Beneath the crystal clear waters swam many different fishes, ranging from the elegant Goldeen and its evolution Seaking to the weaker Magikarp. The peacefulness of the cliffs further enhances the image. Ash stared below, deep in thought.  
  
Brock and Pikachu, seeing him like that, decides to not say anything. A few moments pass by, before Ash finally raises his head up, and turned to Brock.  
  
"Brock, this is... so beautiful... just like her... I bet she'll love this..." He said faintly. Brock looked at him.  
  
"You know, keeping it all inside is not going to help you. She's gonna have to know how you feel sooner or later..." Brock trailed off.  
  
Ash bit his lip. "You're right. I don't know... I don't think I'm ready..."  
  
Brock shrugged. "The more you put it off, the harder it's going to be. But what do I know? I've never had a date in my life..."  
  
The warm rays of the sun kept shining onto the lake, but inside the hearts of the two travelers, they were feeling very cold indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The weary hikers went back to the Pokémon Center, where they found Misty sitting on the chairs, reading a magazine. As they entered, she looked up from her magazine, and upon realization that they had returned, ran up to them.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" She asked, worry showing in her cerulean eyes. "I've been so worried!"  
  
"Well, where were you? You left without telling us!" Ash retorted.  
  
Brock intervenes again. "Please. Don't even start. Misty, Ash and I went hiking around the Cerulean outskirts."  
  
"PIKA PI!"  
  
"Oh, and Pikachu too," Brock quickly added, to avoid having turned to crisp by Pikachu's Thundershock.  
  
Misty looked as if a great weight has been lifted from her heart. "I went around the city with Ron! He-"  
  
Ash didn't share the same joy Misty felt. "Wait a second, who's Ron?" He asked, suspicion dripping in his voice.  
  
" Didn't you guys get my note? I remember leaving you a note on the counter. The janitor must have cleaned it away, or maybe the wind blew it away, or maybe Pikachu took it..." Misty guessed. "Ron's the new gym leader to take over for my sisters after they left. He has quite a team of water pokémon!"  
  
Ash's heart felt sour, like a lemon. 'Ron? She sounds really into him. What should I do now?' He thought bitterly. 'Am I too late?'  
  
"Well, took me to see all the sights, as well as the things that had changed since I was last here! " She explained with great excitement.  
  
"Pika Pi!" Pikachu vigorously shook its head.  
  
Misty continued. "Guess what? Ron actually invited us to stay at his house instead of the Pokémon Center! Isn't that great?"  
  
His mood didn't improve at all as they packed. On the way to Ron's house, Ash felt like kicking himself. When they finally reached, it was already 10 o'clock at night. Ron's house was a large mansion, made of pewter bricks, and there was a small garden growing in the front yard. They walked up the path to the door, and before Misty had to knock, the door opened, and there stood Ron. He raised his hand out to Brock, who shook it politely. Then, he reached out to Ash.  
  
"You must be Ash. Misty has told me a lot about you. My name is Ron."  
  
Ash just turned away, ignoring him. Brock quickly covered for Ash. "Ash here is a little tired after his hike today, and isn't in the talking mood. I am very sorry."  
  
Ron laughed since he didn't notice anything suspicious about Ash. "It's ok. There's trainers filled with energy who come to the gym and behave worse! I'd better show you to your rooms." He said as he led the way into the house.  
  
The house was very large, with a large living room and kitchen. They walked up the stairs, and Ron led them to two adjourning rooms. Misty had one of them, while Ash and Brock had the other.  
  
Brock and Ash entered the room, and Brock quickly shut the door tightly. He turned to Ash, his face stern. "Ash! What was that?"  
  
Ash didn't even face Brock. "I didn't feel like it, ok?"  
  
Brock sighed. "Ash, are you worried?"  
  
Ash still didn't turn. "He's better looking, nicer to her. He has everything to offer to her that I don't..." He replied in a shaky voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ash. Get some rest. It's not like it's a lost cause... You should be optimistic!" Brock advised as he smiled.  
  
"How can I? It's almost crystal clear that she likes him..." Ash replied, his voice still shaky. It sounded as if he was going to burst into tears any moment now.  
  
"Cheer up, Ash! We have a long day ahead of us! Remember what we came for?" Brock consoled.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Ash replied, his voice still shaken. "New supplies, right? I heard the Pokémart has expanded!" He turned, trying to muster as best a grin as possible.  
  
Outside in the darkness of the night, the Noctowls began to hoot.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Ron surprised them with a plan for the day. He offered to take them around the city to finish seeing the sights that Misty and him missed yesterday. Ash declined.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. As much as I would like to, I have to do something today. Brock, you can go with them."  
  
Brock, sensing a hidden motive, decides to agree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ash walked mindlessly around the city with Pikachu on his shoulder, and his red backpack on his back. They pushed through the busy streets of Cerulean, ignoring the looks from many of the passer-bys.  
  
"Pikachu, do you think I should give up?" Ash wondered out loud.  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu vigorously shook its head.  
  
Ash sighed. "I guess... our motto was to keep trying, no matter what the situation was, wasn't it? But I feel like it's such a lost cause..."  
  
"Piiiiii...kaaaaaa..." Pikachu warned in a low voice, a little bit of electricity sparking from its cheeks.  
  
Ash decides to stop talking in that depressing manner, to avoid getting another shock from the little yellow rodent. "Pikachu?"  
  
Pikachu perked up its ears. "Pika pi?" It asked.  
  
"I think I know what I shall do..." Ash whispered into Pikachu's ears.  
  
"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu shook its head.  
  
"But Pikachu..." Ash tried to argue. Pikachu, however, still disagrees. "Look, I'm doing this no matter what you say, Pikachu. Just this once, I'd like to go with my idea... It's important to me..."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Yes, I know she'll be. But still, I think this is the best way..." Ash's eyes started to glitter, as droplets of tears formed. The glistening crystals flew into the air, falling into eternity, then hitting the ground, being heard around the world, yet oblivious to the person it fell for.  
  
They finally arrived at the Pokémart, and spent the day looking through the supplies that they offered. However, Ash's mind was elsewhere. After buying what they needed, Ash went back to Ron's house, and went upstairs, leaving Pikachu downstairs.  
  
"Pika... Pi!" Pikachu scampered off into the kitchen, and came back out holding a ketchup sandwich. It turned on the TV with the remote, and settled in the sofa comfortably.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It is 4 o'clock in the afternoon at the Ketchum Residence. Mrs. Ketchum has just finished another load of laundry, with Mr. Mime behind her, sweeping the house from top to bottom.  
  
"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!" The videophone rang. Mrs. Ketchum picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Mom?" A familiar voice said.  
  
"HONEY! It's you!" Mrs. Ketchum said in surprise. Ash hasn't called back in so long!  
  
Ash's voice wasn't exactly happy... "Mom, I'm gonna.... ..." His voice turned into an inaudible whisper.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum barely made out the words spoken, and when she did, she didn't believe it at first. The receiver of the phone dropped from her hands... By the time she decided to react, he knew it was a lost cause. He had his mind set on it, and she isn't going to be able to stop him anymore.  
  
She sobbed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Misty and the others returned, Ash wasn't there. There was, however, an envelope on the doorstep. Misty picked it up. When it was opened, the key to Ron's house, a wad of bills, and a piece of paper fell out.  
  
1.1 "Hmm, I wonder what the paper is..." Misty thought to herself.  
  
It said:  
  
"Misty, as you are reading this, I shall be leaving. I realize that the time I spent with you guys were great, but... I'm really sorry I bickered with you so often, I've decided to leave now, to travel the world on my own. You'll be much happier staying in Cerulean. Ron obviously likes you, and he is also very accomplished. Also, you'll be staying in your hometown. What more can you ask for? ... Tell Brock that I've talked to Joy of the Cerulean Pokémon Center. She says that if Brock just acts natural, she'll be delighted to go out with him... hehe... Anyways, I am leaving you the money for the bike I owed you the whole time. Holding on to it isn't going to stop you from leaving sooner or later...  
  
I think I shall go to the Cerulean Cliffs that Brock and I hiked to yesterday. You were right. I can see why they call it the trademark of Cerulean. I wish you all the best in the future, Good bye..."  
  
Misty didn't read the letter out loud, which made Brock quite anxious.  
  
"What does it say?" Brock inquired. Misty didn't bother to answer. Still holding on to the paper, she ran towards the direction of the Cerulean Cliffs, with tears in her eyes, leaving a stunned Ron and Brock behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ash arrived at Cerulean Cliffs just a little before 6. The sun was once again setting, going to rest in the hiding place behind the mountains. Ash had left Pikachu alone a while back, leaving it in the forest with a few bottles of ketchup. It didn't realize Ash had left. How ironic. None of his friends will know what happen to him...  
  
Ash took off his hat, which was red with a large white patch in the middle, displaying the symbol of the Pokemon League with it. It's a lot more worn out now, the red fading, and along with it, the symbol in the center. He carefully laid the hat down by the edge of the cliff. Then, he removed his pokéballs, and placed them under the hat. The wind picked up speed. His black hair started to sway, and his jacket flapping. He took a step forwards toward the edge of the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"ASH!" A familiar voice called out to him. 'Misty,' he thought to himself. He stopped, and looked down at the ground, with his back facing Misty.  
  
Misty ran up to Ash, and pulled at his shoulders. "ASH! What do you think you're doing? Why are you just leaving like this?"  
  
Ash didn't move. "Because..." He murmured to himself.  
  
Misty pried. "Because of what?" She demanded.  
  
Ash still didn't move. "Because... I can't be as good as Ron..."  
  
Misty softened her tone of voice. "As Ron? What do you mean, Ash?"  
  
Ash thought for a moment. "I said that in my letter already! He's accomplished more, he's kinder, he doesn't bicker with you, and he has a better personality, as well as better looks too! I can't compare with him!"  
  
Misty was taken aback. She hadn't expected such a response. They stood there silently for a minute, before Misty spoke, "Ash, why do you care about that?"  
  
Ash was still silent. He turned around, and looked at Misty face to face. "Brock was right, I should have told you a while ago. I ... ... I love you. You're the person I've dreamed of all my life, but I was afraid to tell you... Brock was right. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be. It's too late now. Ron has everything to offer... I don't... " He trailed off.  
  
Misty replied softly. "No, Ash. Ron is just a friend, right? I've known you for what, 6 years now? We've been through so much... Why would you think I like Ron?"  
  
"Because! ... ... Because he has so much in common with you! You are like a match made in the stars, and I'm just a dreamer, trying to hang on to an impossible dream..." Ash choked out.  
  
Misty couldn't take it anymore. She reached out, and put her arms around Ash, and she hugged him tightly. "Oh Ash! You're so silly! I love you too! Just because Ron has so much in common doesn't mean he's the right person for me! Do you know how heartbroken I was when I read that letter? I thought you are really going to step out of my life forever!" She started sobbing.  
  
Ash could just stand there, hugging her. The sun has almost already gone down, as Brock and Pikachu arrived. Pikachu was carrying a large bottle of Ketchup, trying to evade Brock's desperate attempt to catch it.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! That's my ketchup!" Brock yelled, as he chased Pikachu. Ash and Misty stopped hugging, and stood there, watching the comical scene unfold in front of them. Eventually, Brock lost. He just doesn't have the power to resist a Thundershock from Pikachu...  
  
Maybe Cerulean Cliffs really do have the power to make dreams come true...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-A few generations later-  
  
He looked down from the side of the cliff. It was a long way down. The edge of the cliff had hidden the sharp rocks below from sight.  
  
He hears a sound behind him, as if someone was calling his name. 'Nah', he thought. 'Who'd want to care about me?'  
  
He took a gulp of air. Maybe his last gulp...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Misty saw him up ahead. She yelled out at him. He didn't seem to hear her. She saw Ash taking a large gulp of air, and was going to take the step.  
  
"ASH!" She yelled. He turned to look at her. She was only 10 steps away!  
  
But Ash didn't wait for her. He walked backwards, and stepped onto the air. Misty made a desperate attempt to catch him, but couldn't quite make it, and fell to the ground instead. Ash smiled a bittersweet smile.  
  
"Goodbye Misty, will you remember me forever?" He asked softly before he fell from sight. Misty felt a mixture of emotions all striking her at once. Is he really gone? She was too shocked to make a noise. She crawled to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. There lay the body of Ash, his jacket ripped by the sharp rocks, and a pool of blood was starting to form below his body. The rocks must have penetrated his body. There was no doubt Ash was gone, but on his face showed a peaceful smile.  
  
Misty cried. She hadn't cried since she was 10, when she left home. She was a strong girl, she made herself believe, and can handle anything. But this was too much. 'Why did Ash have to do this?' Should she have told him sooner that she loved him? Many questions went across her mind at once. She never even had a chance to tell him how she felt about him!  
  
She cried and cried, until her tears ran out. She stood up. 'Life was so unfair!' Anger burning in her voice, she screamed out to the mountains.  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS, ASH?"  
  
The mountains echoed her question back, but they could not answer her question. Neither could the fish swimming in the lake. There was one person who could, but he was gone. Misty decided. There was no reason to live any longer.  
  
She sorrowfully whispered to the air, "I love you, Ash..." And she walked off the cliff. She was to die the same death as her untold lover. She wanted to be with him for eternity.  
  
Her body fell beside Ash's, and their blood flowed together, slowly into the lake...  
  
Meanwhile, the wind seemed to carry Ash's voice with him, whispering "Because... I love you, Misty..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Epilogue  
  
Maybe that's why the Cerulean Lake has been renamed to Lover's Lake, or maybe there's another reason. But the pokémon caught from that lake seems to always come with a partner, whom they will die for if they are separated. A soul mate, if you will. Maybe that's the two lover's way of being together for eternity...  
  
~fin~  
  
Kudos to these ppl:  
  
Alakazam317 - Helping me with proofreading, ideas for improvement, and most important of all, NAME! I stink at coming up with Title of Fics.  
  
About the ending: Basically, A few generations later, there was another Ash and Misty, kind of like Deja Vu, but unlike the past Ash and Misty, things didn't work out...  
  
Anyways, all comments, Constructive criticisms and... flames go to manalugia@yahoo.ca . flames will be extinguished by Golem... hehe... :D Thanks for reading!  
  
Mana Lugia 


End file.
